Adventures in friendship
by spottyowl
Summary: Just an idea I had of what happened during the scene when Lola and Jenny go back to see about the photography e title seems corny but I may do more I may make it a series


**Just a little story I thought of a while ago.**

 **Also any Dendants fans please help I was reading a fanfic and now I can't find it I was sure I favorited it or followed it but I didn't apparently and I can't find it anywhere in my history. it's an evil jevie fanfic the last part I read is where Mal is trying to bind Evie's magic (I think) but she collapses. then I either had to log off or decided to cause life...anyways please help it was a good story..thanks anyways hopes you enjoy the story xoxoxox**

* * *

Lola was nervous, she really wanted this internship, of course, she would be happy for Jenny if she got it but she would still feel disappointed, looking up she saw Jenny walking towards her smiling, her hair curled she looked more relaxed than when they first met the thought made Lola smile.

"Um you're a little late," Lola said jokingly as she met Jenny halfway.

"Oh am I, sorry I guess I just needed to sleep in after my date with Zac, last night," Jenny replied smiling as she remembered the date.

"Awe, I'm really happy for you guys," Lola said, as she saw how happy her friend was, she was glad that she hadn't completely messed up Jenny's chance with him. "And I want you to know Jenny, whatever happens, today, whoever Leon picks, I'm okay," Lola said, hoping to reassure her friend that if she was chosen, she wouldn't hold anything against her.

"Thank you but, you were right Lola. I didn't even know who Leon Vasquez was before I read about this internship, I like photography but no I don't love it...not like you, I called ealier and officaly with drew my application," Jenny said pausing for a moment.

Lola was shocked, did she just hear right did she just hear Jenny telling her she pulled out of something so great.

"I'm taking the summer off," Jenny said as she saw Lolas shocked expression.

"But what about college, early admission, transcripts," Lola said, as she listed the things Jenny told her she was aiming for when they first met.

"What about fun and free time and living outside of the box," Jenny said, smiling.

"Well since you're such an expert on this college stuff maybe you could help me with my art school applications?" Lola asked, smiling.

"Sure. friends help friends right," Jenny said.

"Yeah," Lola said, as they began walking.

"And if you ever need a reccomondation as a babysitter, feel free to use my name," Jenny said, memories of the adventure they had of babysitting.

"I think I should probably retire," Lola said, with a smile earning a laugh from Jenny.

"Gotcha," Jenny said, she wouldn't blame Lola even though some parts were fun that being the first time babysitting would make her not want to do it again.

They laughed as they came to a stop by the stairs.

"Um hey , could you send me the pictures from the other night?" Jenny asked, she would like to have something to remind her of that hetic night.

"Yeah, of course, i'll send them over to everyone," Lola said, smiling warmily at Jenny. "Come here" Lola beckond as she gave Jenny a hug who hugged her back.

Pulling apart Jenny handed her a folder.

"Whats this?" Lola asked as she took the folder.

"Just me being...spontainious," Jenny said, as she stood there for a few moments before turing to walk down the stairs.

"Well, i'll see you soon," Jenny said turning around.

"Yeah i'll see you soon," Lola replied.

Lola watched her go and was surprised when she walked back up.

"Almost forgot here," Jenny said, as she pulled out a box from her bag.

"Wha..." Lola started, but was cut off by Jenny.

"Just open it," Jenny said playfully.

Lola smiled and placed the folder down which she had yet to open, she opened the box a surprised smile gracing her face as she saw what was inside.

"Jenny...I..thank you," Lola said as she tried to keep her tears at bay, Jenny pulled her in for a hug.

Lola couldn't believe that Jenny had done this, she had got her a new camera and a good modle at that a Sony HX400.

"You're welcome," Jenny said as she continued to hold Lola. "I felt bad that you gave up your camera, something that meant a lot to you so would be allowed in to go catch Zac, I'm grateful for it, and you deserve it you are so talented," Jenny said as she pulled away from Lola who had now calmed down.

"Thank you," Lola said again.

Jenny smiled as they said goodbye for a second time Lola watching her go, she placed the camera down and picked up the folder Jenny had given her, opening it she was greeted with a photo of her and Jenny after they had got the money...well stole the money to get the Andersons car back.

Lola was happy that after everything she and Jenny became friends, it seemed after that night a part of Jenny rubbed off on Lola and a part of Lola rubbed off on Jenny.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this story, reviews are appreciated xoxoxoxo**


End file.
